A Sick Day
by Teila Fox
Summary: Dum title,but kewl story.^^Eggman's planning something and it's starting to affect someone.Rated PG for SLIGHT blood,notice the word SLIGHT.^^


A Sick Day  
  
Sonic the Hedgehog,Miles'Tails'Prower,Amy Rose,and Eggman all belong to SEGA.  
Teila Fox and Tyreke Savado belong to Allison M.  
  
Lil' note:Hihi againz!^^If you have been readin' my other storiez,you SHOULD know by now Tails   
has a crush on Teila,as well as Tyreke.Tyreke moved to SS a couple weeks ago.K?^-^  
  
  
Eggman was planning something,something big.This machine would turn Station Square as cold as Ice  
Cap or as hot as the desert.With this machine,he can control the sky.He knew about the   
controller of the sky but didn't care.As long as that didn't interfere with his plans that is...  
-------------------------  
Teila sat up from her bed not feeling too good.She felt very hot,but since she loved to go   
outside she ignored it.She put her clothes on,grabbed her skateboard,and ran out.The last  
thing she wanted to be is sick.  
-------------------------  
Tyreke,ever since he moved to Station Square was having a great time.He was walking down   
the street with an icecream cone in his hand.He started to think about Teila.  
"Hmm..I wonder what TayTay is up to.."he said.He then got an idea.He used his physic powers to   
find Teila.He was thankful he had physic powers,but he didn't know how he got them.All he knew   
was that when he was very young,he somehow started to develop them.He finally located where Teila  
was,Mystic Ruins.Tyreke groaned at this.  
"Oh man.That's where that two-tailed dork lives,oh well."he said.With that he teleported to   
Mystic Ruins.  
------------------------  
Tails was in his workshop tinkering with a little machine.He was bored and there was nothing to   
do.He heard a knock on the door.Yawning,he walked over and opened it.It was Teila.  
"Hi Tails!How ya doin'?"she said trying not to sound groggy.  
"H-hi Teila.I'm fine.You?"  
"Uh..okay I guess.Just wanted to see whatcha doin' since I was-"  
Teila never finished her sentence as she sneezed making a large echo.  
"Woah!Bless you!"Tails said.  
"*sniff*Thanks."  
"You got a cold or somethin'?"Tails said eyeing Teila.  
"Uh..n-no.."she said nervous.She knew if she was sick then she would have to stay inside all day,  
something she didn't want to do.  
"Hmm..if you say so.."he said."Anyways,come on in!"  
Teila thanked Tails and walked inside.  
*Phew...that was close.*she thought.  
------------------------  
Tails was showing Teila his latest machines.  
"Cool!What does that do?"Teila said pointing at a little machine Tails was holding.  
"Oh,this is a-"  
"Hey TayTay!"a voice said.  
Tails and Teila sighed in unison.They turned around to see Tyreke.  
"Hiya Ty."Teila said.  
"Hi!"he said.He than saw Tails."Tails."  
"Tyreke."Tails said glaring at him.  
"So anyway,just came by to say hi and-"Tyreke froze and looked at Teila suspicously.  
"Hmmm..uh oh."he mumbled.  
"What?"she said.  
"You're going home."he said.  
"Say what?Why?"she said,then it hit her:he had physic powers.  
"You're sick.And don't try to deny it.You are."  
"She is?"Tails said confusingly.  
"Yeah,she is.You're going home TayTay."  
"Nuh uh!No way!I ain't *cough* sick!"Teila said backing away.  
Tyreke took off one of his finger-less gloves and put it against Teila's forehead.He quickly  
retracted his hand holding it.  
"Yow!You're burning up!"Tyreke said even more worried.  
"I ain't goin'!No way!"she said shaking her head vioently.She coughed some more leaning on a wall  
.Tails looked out the window to see dark grey clouds swarm the sky.  
"I wonder why the sky is like that....."he muttered,but loud enough for Teila to   
hear.She ran outside and looked up.  
"Aw man.."she said.   
She fell on the ground coughing.Tails and Tyreke ran out to help her.Tyreke picked her up before   
Tails even got a chance to.  
"I'm taking her to the doctor to see what's wrong with her."he said looking down at her.  
"No!I don't wanna go!I'm fine!"Teila said trying not to cough.Tyreke shook his head.  
"Nope.You're goin'.Rest."  
"No!"  
"Do ya want me to make you or not?"Tyreke said grinning.  
"....fine.."Teila said pouting.  
"I'm going too."Tails said.Tyreke hesitated for a minute.  
"Fine.Let's go."  
--------------------   
Tyreke,Tails,and Teila were at the entrance of hospital,the sky seemed to go berzerk.  
"No!I don't wanna go in there!"Teila yelled as she jumped out of Tyreke's arms and tried to run  
away but fell.At the same she coughed lightning struck a pole that was next to her.Luckily,she   
rolled out the way before the pole came down.Tails came running to help her up.  
"You okay?"he asked.  
"*sniff*Yeah,please I don't wanna go in there!I do NOT like docs!I might havta get a shot for  
cryin' out loud!"  
Tyreke then came over and looked at Teila.  
"Sorry TayTay but I toldja to rest.."he said as he put on a spell to put Teila to sleep.  
"Quit..it..I.."Teila never finished her sentence as she fell into Tyreke's arms sleeping.  
"Zzzz..."  
"Let's get her in."he said."Hopefully,they can find out what's wrong with Teila."  
---------------------  
"Hmm...well,to be honest,I do not know what's wrong with her.."the doctor said sadly.  
"What?!Didn't you find out anything?"Tyreke and Tails said in unison.  
"I'm sorry.All I can say is that make sure she stays in bed and gets plenty of rest.Okay?"  
"Okay.Let's get the others to tell them what's going on."Tails said.  
But what anybody didn't know,Teila's sickness is worse than it seems....  
---------------------  
Everyone,including Knuckles,came to the hospital to see Teila.  
"And they said they don't know what's wrong."Tyreke said finished explaining the whole event.  
"Oh no...."Amy said looking at Teila.She was turning in her uneasy slumber.  
Sonic looked out the window,something metal in the sky caught his eye.  
"Heeey..what's that?"Sonic said.Everyone looked out.  
"Now that is huge!"Knuckles exclaimed.  
It was a giant orb that had spikes on the end and top.It seemed like the center was glowing  
like the sun.You can see electric waves going through the sky from it.  
"What IS that?!"Tails exclaimed.  
"Whatever it is,it doesn't look good..."Tyreke said.  
Another electric wave went through the air again:the exact same time Teila yelled in pain.  
"Owww!!Make it stop!Make it stop!"she yelled.Tyreke shook her gently.  
"TayTay!Snap out of it!"he said.Teila started shaking violently with her eyes shut tight.  
"I wonder what's wrong with her..."Knuckles pondered.He suddenly got an idea.  
"Hey,do you think Teila's sickness has something to do with the sky?"  
"Could be."Sonic said.  
"I agree,but I still wanna know what's that thing."Amy stated.  
"I bet it's one of Eggman's machines."Tails said narrowing his eyes.  
"Let's go to his base to check it out!"Sonic said.  
"I'll stay here and watch over Teila,good luck!"Amy stay.  
"Thanks!Let's go guys!"Knuckles said.  
And they were gone.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sonic,Tails,Knuckles,and Tyreke were at Eggman's base exploring.  
"So this is that guy's base huh?Interesting..."Tyreke said in awe.He never been to Eggman's base   
before.  
"Yup,uh oh.Everyone,hide!"Tails said.Sonic hid behind a wall,Tails flew up and hid on a ledge,  
Knuckles hid behind the trash cans,and Tyreke teleported himself behind a door.That very second,  
Eggman came in.  
"Hahahahaha!Soon,I will rule the sky!Once I take over the sky,I can use natural disasters to   
destroy Station Square!Hahahaha!"he bellowed.  
"Oh no you won't!"  
"Huh?Who dares say that?!"Eggman yelled.Sonic stepped out smirking.  
"Hello to you too."Sonic simply said.  
"Don't even try to interfere this time!The orb is already set!Soon,the sky will be mine to   
control!"  
"Not if we destroy the orb first!C'mon guys!Let's move!"Sonic said as everyone came out.Eggman   
began to get worried.What if they did destroy it?He came up with an idea.  
"If you don't make it in time won't your friend die?"Eggman said smirking evily.  
"Whaddya mean Eggman?"Tails asked annoyed a little.  
"I'm surprised you didn't know that the controller is one with the sky.Anything that happens to  
the sky happens to the controller as well.If someone takes over the sky by force,well,let's   
just say she'll die!Hahahah!"  
"You're lying!"Knuckles said.  
"Oh am I?When she dies you'll see I'm not!"  
"She won't die because your orb is goin' down!Let's roll!"  
And with that Sonic and the others ran off,away from the laughing Eggman.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They all made it back to the hospital only to find Teila in a worse condition than before.The sky  
was also beginning to change more,almost as its fading away.It was..purplish orangey.Suddenly,  
Teila woke up,her eyes the same color as the sky.  
"Ooo..my head..."She mumbled sitting up holding her head.This caught everyone's attention.  
"You're awake.Woah!"Sonic said looking straight at her.  
"What's wrong?"Teila asked.  
"Your...eyes..."Tails said."It's the same color as the sky!"  
"It is?"Teila said.She painfully stood up and used the walls as support to look out the window.  
"Oh my gosh...I better get out there!"Teila exclaimed coughing.She was about to TRY to leave when  
Tyreke made her levitate in the air.  
"Huh?Hey!Tyreke!Put me down!I havta get out there!Something is really wrong!"Teila said   
struggling to get down on the floor but no luck.  
"Nuh uh.You are sick.And you are staying in bed."  
"I can't!I gotta go out!I don't wanna be stuck in here!"Teila pleaded.  
"Sorry,but you have to!"he said."You gotta get better!"  
"I'm fine!*cough*Really!"  
"Nice try.Do I havta put a sleep spell on you again?"  
"......"  
"Weeeeell?"  
"..no..."  
"Better."and with that he lowered her to the bed.  
"Tell me what's goin' on,please?"Teila asked.Knuckles,being quiet lately,spoke up.  
"Eggman's messing with the sky."  
"What?!"Teila said standing up but Tyreke pushed her down.  
Another wave of electricity went through the sky,as well as Teila.  
"Owww!!It feels like I'm being repeatedly electricuted!"  
Tails thought about this.Can Eggman be telling the truth?Is she REALLY connected with the sky?They all knew she had control over it,but was she actually one with it?  
Sonic thought about the same thing.*It sure looks like it*  
Knuckles continued to tell the whole thing to Teila,except what Eggman said to them.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Eggman was monitering the controls making sure all of them were functioning correctly.He was   
having a small problem with his plan,but didn't know what it was.Was it...the controller?  
"Of course!That has to be it!"Eggman said.He walked over to his computer.  
"Computer,tell me of..the controller of the sky."  
GATHERING DATA....COMPLETED.THE CONTROLLER OF THE SKY IS CONNECTED TO THE SKY.WHATEVER HAPPENS   
TO THE SKY HAPPENS TO THE CONTROLLER,OR VICE VERSA.ACCORDING TO THE ANCIENT SROLLS,  
IF THE CONTROLLER DIES UNDER THE AGE OF 16,THE SKY WOULD BE FULLY AVAILABLE FOR THE NEXT   
CONTOLLER.ALSO,ANOTHER BEING MAY TAKE OVER BY FORCE.ENDING....  
Eggman grinned evily.This was going to be easy...  
-------------------------  
Teila sat on the edge of the bed,depressed,weak,and tired.She HATED this.Once she got better she   
is going to really get Eggman back.She looked at the door,the door everyone was just outside of.  
Sighing,she laid down.Suddenly,she heard a noise at the window.She looked,but nothing was there.  
Shrugging she turned away.All of the sudden,the window was shattered into pieces.She jumped up,and  
the last thing she saw was her friends running in before getting shot by a laser set on stun.She  
fell to the floor with a robot picking her up and carrying her away.  
-------------------------  
Tails took off after it.The others couldn't give chase because they weren't airborn,so they stayed   
on the ground following them.The chase lead all the way to Eggman's base,with the same orb next   
to it,except bigger!The robot flew into the fortress right before it closed up in front of Tails.  
"No!"he said kicking it.He landed on the ground next to everyone.  
"It's shut tight!"Tails said.  
"Great.We gotta find an opening!"Sonic said.  
"And what they're gonna do with Teila!"Amy added.  
Tyreke seemed to be in a state of thought looking at the locked door,eyes glowing dimly.  
"Hmmm...."he said."Aha."  
"Aha what Tyreke?"Knuckles asked.  
"There IS another opening!Come on!"he was about to run when he froze in place.  
"Uh oh..."  
"Now what's wrong?"Amy asked.  
"We gotta get there,QUICK.Eggman is planning to kill Teila!"  
------------------------------  
Teila woke up slowly.Weaker than ever,she tried to sit up,but found out she couldn't.  
She looked down at her wrist to see it held by a metal strap,including her feet.Lifting her head,  
she saw Eggman staring at her grinning evilly.  
"You!You're gonna get it!"  
"You will actually!Bwuahaha!"he bellowed.Teila growled,but to weak to do anything.  
Eggman held up a button,and pressed it,bringing the table Teila was attached to a vertical position.He walked away and a couple minutes later came back with very sharp knife.  
"I was going to just destroy you with my robots."Eggman said edging closer,"But then I thought  
it would be more painful if I did it personally for you.And just to let you know before you die,I  
was the one who sent those robots to your old city,and I wanted to make sure your parents were to  
be killed because they were spies that intefered almost as much as that dreaded hedgehog!And you are next!"he said.  
He raised the knife,and Teila closed her eyes,waiting for her fate.*Goodbye everyone...*  
------------------------------  
Everyone busted in to find Eggman gloating.  
"Whohoo!!You are too late fools!!"  
"No!"Amy said whipping out her mallet swinged it at Eggman.  
"Sonic punched Eggman straight in the face,making his nose bleed."You're gonna pay!"he said.  
Tails and Tyreke probably made the most damage,they destroyed everything they could find,both  
enraged.Suddenly,Tails stopped and noticed something far away in the corner.He walked over there,  
and gasped.It was Teila!And she was still alive!Well,barely.She had a deep cut coming from her   
side.  
"Hey guys!She's barely alive!Let's get her outta here!"he yelled and everyone came over.  
Amy put a took her hand and checked for a pulse."She has a pulse!Let's go!"  
Tyreke carefully scooped up Teila.Tails noticed her sunglasses on the floor and picked it up."She  
would want these when she wakes up."  
After everyone left,Sonic pointed to Eggman."You're gonna be sorry you did that!"  
Eggman laughed."Ha!I'm never sorry for anything I've done,and never will!"  
-----------------------------  
2 weeks later........  
-------  
"I hope she's okay,we didn't even go on our date yet!"Tyreke said worringly.Tails rolled his eyes   
and tried to take a peek through the small opening on the door of Teila's room.The doctor patched   
her up and now she was resting.Sonic and Amy were there too,but Knuckles had to go back to the island..They all waited patiently for the doctor.Well,except Tyreke.He was walking back and forth with his eyes glowing dimly,trying  
to see what they were doing in there. Finally,the doctor came out as he was flipping through  
papers.  
"So?How is she?"Tyreke said quickly.  
"Yeah doc,what's up?"Sonic asked.  
"Well,she has a really deep one on her side,she's lucky she didn't loose anymore blood,or she   
would have died from blood loss.Plus she had some bruises.Other than that,she seems okay,but   
she'll have to stay her for a couple weeks to treat that wound of hers."he said.  
"Can we see her?Amy asked.  
"Yes,but you have to be extremely quiet,she's still in a bad condition."he answered.  
"Ok."Tails answered.  
------------------------------  
Everyone went in to see a sleeping Teila on a bed attached to a machine to study her heart beat.  
They all grabbed a chair and sat down.Tyreke stood up and walked over to her.He sat on the bed   
as he swept the strings of hair out of her face.He tried to communicate with her by sending her a  
message to her head.  
*Teila?Can you hear me?If you can,answer.*he said.  
*Ugh...Ty...?*she answered quietly.  
*How are you feeling?*  
*..tired..*  
*Take your time to wake up,you got a pretty nasty cut.*  
*Uh......huh.........I'm gonna get up...*  
Teila suddenly opened up her eyes.She blinked for a second,and then said the first thing that   
came to her mind.  
"Where's my sunglasses?."she said,which got everyone's attention.They all came over to her.  
"Hey,you're awake,how are you?"Amy asked.  
"Tired.Where's my sunglasses?"Teila asked again.  
"Here,I found 'em on the floor at Eggman's base."Tails said showing her the pair and putting them on the table next to her.  
"Thanks bunches Tails..."she said trying to sit up.She clutched her side in pain and lied back down.  
"Owowowowowow....ok,mental note,do not do that."she said lightly laughing.Everyone smiled to still see her happy.  
"So,how long am I gonna be staying here?An hour?Maybe even 2 hours at the most prolly,can't wait to leave here!"Teila said.  
"Ummmm.....actually,you're gonna be staying here a little longer than that.."Tails said.  
"Oh man,a day?!Eesh!That's too long!"Teila said pouting.  
"Um,no.A couple weeks..."  
Teila suddenly froze.".......wh-"  
"But!"Amy said before Teila had a chance,"You get all the pineapple soda you want!"  
"......really?"Teila asked blinking.  
"Yup!Also,you get to watch TV all day!"Sonic added.  
"I guess....."  
"And I'll come here everyday to visit!Ain't that great?"Tyreke said smiling brightly Teila.In return,she sweatdropped and rolled her eyes.  
"Great...."  
------------------  
THE END!^^  



End file.
